


Baby Proof

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, baby proofing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: The guys baby proof the house later than they should have....or maybe it's earlier.





	Baby Proof

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like 5 new one shots for this last night instead of sleeping.

"I thought the plan was to baby proof the house before we got him home." Andy said as he attached corner guards to the coffee table.

"I thought we wouldn't have to do it till he was at least old enough to crawl." Pete added, attaching locks to handles on low cupboard doors.

"Well, Patrick wanted to do this now. Because he quote "knows how lazy we are and it probably would never have gotten done"." Joe says, making quotation marks with his fingers. The other two grumbled in agreement.

"Speaking of, how do you think he's doing?" Patrick had been tasked with putting the crib up and had been gone for quite some time. You can tell the four men didn't prepare as they should have, and it made Patrick a little angry. He had told his husbands to get things together. He would be with Meagan the entire time during the pregnancy and expected his husbands to listen and do as they were asked.

Obviously, they had not, and now Holland has had to sleep in their room on their bed whilst they are on the floor.

Patrick had given them grief about it for days on end because the crib was never bought, nothing was bought, so they had nothing for Holland. His husbands were ashamed of themselves and got straight to work on shopping for their son.

They didn't need clothes, the baby shower was going to be tomorrow, and they had already been gifted many clothes from their parents, so they were all set for that.

Back to the present though, Patrick had been eerily quiet, as had Holland. Thus, the other three were very worried. Had Patrick smashed his head on something? Had they both randomly died? Andy, Pete and Joe looked at each other with concern flooding their eyes. The bolted from their positions on the floor and ran up the stairs.

They got to Holland's room and stopped.

Patrick was on the floor, a teddy bear of Holland's by his stomach, and one of his hands in the crib, through the bars. Holland had a grip on Patrick's finger, and wasn't letting go any time soon. The two were fast asleep, nothing could wake up them up.

Pete awed, Andy sighed, and Joe pulled out his phone to snap a photo of the two.

"This is gonna be my background picture for the rest of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> my new favorite verse. ever wanna talk hit me up on tumblr @ acollapsingstarwithtunnelvision


End file.
